


Allongé

by toskanoir



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because Fuck It, Bilingual Character(s), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Flexibility, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, IDK HOW TO SPELL SEX NOISES, M/M, Power Bottom Sal Fisher, Smut, Teasing, ballerina au, but likes to wear female ballerina clothing, i just really like the name, it doesnt really give any significance, larry is spanish-american, sal is a male ballerina, sal is italian-american, sal is short for salvador in this universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toskanoir/pseuds/toskanoir
Summary: Salvador Fisher was water. A swan. A flower in bloom. He was the stars aligning with the planets of the universe. The sun shining through the window on a Saturday morning in the summer. The euphoria of winning all the chips in Poker. The purr of an affectionate feline. He was elegance personified with his pronounced and exact twirls and jumps on the massive stage of life. He was the definition of beautiful. The poster child for perfection.And by God did it turn Larry the fuck on.





	Allongé

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironiclittlebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiclittlebaby/gifts).



Sal had always been a tease when it came to Larry watching him prep and warm-up his flexibility in the dance room. He always made sure to bend down extra slow, bring his leg up a little higher, arch his back a little more than usual, slide into a split with extra finesse. He _knew_ how much Larry loved the sight of Sal in that soft pink tutu and tightly-bound space buns that sat on either side of his head. He _knew_ how badly it drove Larry crazy when he exhibited how far he could push his body past its limits. It made him feel powerful to have that much sexual control over the taller man.

Salvador Fisher was water. A swan. A flower in bloom. He was the stars aligning with the planets of the universe. The sun shining through the window on a Saturday morning in the summer. The euphoria of winning all the chips in Poker. The purr of an affectionate feline. He was elegance personified with his pronounced and exact twirls and jumps on the massive stage of life. He was the definition of beautiful. The poster child for perfection.

And by God did it turn Larry the fuck on.

“You’re staring again,” Sal teased, looking up at Larry from the end of his pirouette. Even behind the prosthetic, his body language suggested to Larry that he was giving him a playful smirk.

“Is that a problem?” Larry asked, leaned up against the wall of the dance room. “I always stare. You’re beautiful,”

“Yeah, I know,”

“Am I throwing you off?”

“Of course not,” Sal continued to stretch his legs on the ballet bars, practicing his positions, hiking his legs up high, twisting his body in magnificent ways. It made Larry’s id drive at full force to watch his elegant lover flex his muscles and convey his flexibility with such professional purpose. He couldn’t stop staring at his legs, his hips, his thighs, his ass, his chest, his hair. His eyes trailed hungrily over Sal’s body.

Sal had his leg draped over the ballet bars when Larry placed his hands on his hips and pressed himself against his body, earning a hitched breath from Sal. Larry smirked and pulled his body closer to his.

“I think you’ve done enough stretching for today,” Larry chuckled, planting kisses on the side of his neck.

Sal exhaled with ecstasy, bringing his hand up to hold the back of Larry’s neck. “Mm, Larry…” he sighed. “You’re too easy,”

“Can you blame me?” he let one of his hands travel down to grip Sal’s ass.

“ _Mmm_ …” Sal moaned, giggling. “I guess I can see it,”

“You’re fuckin’ hot,”

“ _You’re_ fuckin’ hot,”

Larry spun Sal around so they were facing each other. “I know,” No one else was around — they were the only ones in the entire Barcelonian theatre practicing for the big recital that was happening at the end of the week, so Sal felt free to let Larry unbuckle his prosthetic. He didn’t hesitate to pounce on Sal’s gashed lips with tongue kisses and moans. Sal laughed into the kiss and playfully pushed him away.

“God, Larry. Couldn’t you wait until we got back to the apartment?”

“Absolutely not,” he attacked Sal’s neck with kisses.

Sal was a mixture of moans and laughter, gripping at the sleeves of Larry’s jacket. “Larry, seriously, please. We can’t do this here,”

“Oh, alright,” Larry cartoonishly pouted, whining. “I’m just impatient, _cariño,_ ”

“I know you are,” Sal leaned forward to whisper into Larry’s ear. “ _I’m impatient, too,_ ” he let a hand travel down to Larry’s crotch, eliciting a growl from the taller man.

“ _Mierda_ …” he hissed in through his teeth.

Sal felt complete distinguished power over his lover, slipping his prosthetic back on. “Now take me back home and show me who I belong to,”

Their temporary apartment in Barcelona was gorgeous, spacious, and was filled with many spots for Sal and Larry to squeeze in a quick fuck or two. They’ve been staying in the Spanish city as Sal and his troupe was putting on a performance of _Don Quixote_ at the Teatre Romea. Sal, of course, didn’t wear the iconic ballerina’s tutu and pointe shoes for the show. He just wore it during this particular practice to get Larry going.

And he loved how he felt wearing it.

He especially loved the way Larry hiked him up onto his waist and carried him to the bed, discarding the prosthetic, dropping him on his back and watching as he bounced on the mattress. Larry snaked his body over Sal and captured his lips with his, engaging in a sloppy, kiss that had both men moaning with need and tension. Gripping at each other’s arms and clothing begging to rip them off. But Larry had other ideas.

He sat up breathing heavily as he parted from the heating kiss as Sal followed him, sitting up and grasping at the buttons of Larry’s shirt. But Larry lightly gripped his hands to stop him for just a moment.

“I want you to keep the costume on,” Larry stated.

Sal took a moment to process. “You want to fuck me in the tutu?”

“… Yes,”

Sal nodded his head. “That’s hot,” he wasted no time before sitting himself on his knees and grabbing at Larry’s shirt, almost ripping off the buttons as he desperately clawed to get to the tan, smooth, toned skin that was hiding underneath. When he got there, he planted kisses all over Larry’s chest, trailing down to the belt that concealed his raging hard-on. His bony fingers went to work at unbuckling the belt and prying it from its loops.

“You’re a needy one, aren’t you?” Larry teased.

Sal stopped and looked at Larry straight in his honey-brown eyes. “You think you’re so dominant, don’t you?”

“Oh?” Larry subtly bit his lip as he stared at the sight of Sal on his hands and knees, his face inches away from his achingly hard cock. Sal undid his pants to reveal his boxers — tightly outlining his dick. “Someone’s getting a little authoritative, aren’t they?”

Sal looked back up at Larry. “Why? Not a fan?” he smirked, slowly licking alongside his clothed cock.

“Oh, I’m definitely a fan,”

“Good,” Sal slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Larry’s boxers and pulled them down, his cock springing to life. His fingers ever so softly touched the shaft, watching as it twitched under the slightest touch. Sal thought it was cute. He smiled up at Larry as he licked up the underside and watched as he closed his eyes at the sensation of tongue on flesh.

“Fuck…” Larry whispered, opening his eyes and resting his hand on top of Sal’s head. “I want you to take down those buns so I can have something to grab onto,”

The statement aroused Sal even more than he already was, obeying Larry’s command, his blue hair falling down over his shoulders in messy waves. He shook out the remaining curls before placing his mouth back onto Larry’s dick, swirling his tongue around the tip before engulfing it in his mouth.

“Shit, birdie,” Larry moaned, tangling his fingers within Sal’s messy blue waves. He began to slowly rock his hips into Sal’s mouth, getting more and more of his cock closer to the back of his throat. “That’s it. Suck on it. Let me fuck your mouth,”

Sal moaned — signifying consent to have his throat fucked raw.

Larry took Sal’s hair into both of his hands and controlled his head back and forth onto his cock, feeling the tip slide down his throat eliciting beautiful gags from Sal. He watched as his tutu bounced ever so slightly with each movement and felt saliva dribbling and coating his shaft.

“Your throat feels so fucking good, _cariño,_ ” he held Sal’s head in place as he thrust his cock further down Sal’s throat. Sal’s eye was starting to water and it was getting a little hard to breathe, but he preserved on through because he knew how much it drove Larry crazy to give him a false sense of power. He kept his head at the base of his cock for a couple of seconds before releasing him to get some air — several strings of saliva followed as he gasped and coughed for oxygen.

Sal wiped away the drool from his chin and pushed his hair out of his face, sitting up and pulling Larry in for another messy kiss who got up off the bed and knelt down at the edge.

“ _Ven aquí,_ ” Larry signaled Sal to come closer. He sat down at the edge of the bed and took off Sal’s pointe shoes, reaching under his tutu and taking off his underwear.

Larry slowly slid his hands up Sal’s pale, firm legs, stopping at his thighs to massage and rub in small circles into the flesh. His skin erupted in goosebumps at the sensation that made his cock throb harder than before. He bit down on his lip.

“Mmm, Larry…” he moaned. “Stop teasing before I squeeze your head with my thighs until it pops like a watermelon,”

“I know that that was supposed to be a threat, but honestly, I’m turned on,” Larry took his large hand and spat into it before wrapping it around Sal’s cock, slowly jerking it in small motions. Sal’s entire body twitched at the initial contact and moved his hips into Larry’s hand, wanting more than what was being given to him.

“ _Cazzo…_ ” Sal cursed, a moan escaping his throat.

“You’re so hard,” Larry teased, letting out a small chuckle.

“Y-Yeah…” he bit his lip.

Larry sped up his motions and looked up at Sal who was staring down at him, his face radiating pleasure and enjoyment, his hair shadowing one half of his face. “Mm, L-Larry,” he lolled his head back and let out a moan.

“I want to fuck you so bad, _Angelito,_ ”

“Then fuck me, _unf_ ," Sal moaned, his hands gripping the bedsheets.

“Beg for it,”

Sal craned his neck forward to look at Larry. “I’m not begging for anything,”

Larry took his hand away, smirking. “Fair enough,” he stood up and stripped away the rest of his clothing, pushing Sal back onto the bed and crawling on top of him. He kissed him once more before hopping off to retrieve the lube from the bedside drawer. Sal moved up closer to the headboard and laid down on his back, spreading his legs for Larry.

Larry came back and poured the cherry-scented lubricant onto his fingers, setting the bottle aside as he warmed up the lube before inserting his middle finger into Sal.

“Oh, _yes,_ ” Sal moaned, squirming into Larry’s finger. “ _Minchia…_ ”

“You want it so bad, do you, babe?”

“ _Vaffanculo_ ,” he hissed. “More fingers. I can take it,”

Larry obeyed, sticking in his index finger and ring finger into Sal’s hole, moving the digits around to further stretch him out. Sal was loving it — biting his lip and gripping the sheets beneath him.

“I can’t fucking take it, Lar,” his legs writhed around Larry’s body. “I need you inside me. _Now,_ ”

“You’re such a needy little birdie, aren’t you, _sol?_ ”

“Fuck… off,”

Sal let out a tiny gasp as Larry removed his fingers from inside him, picking back up the bottle of lubricant and lathering up his cock for easy entrance. When he was done, he tossed the bottle aside and used Sal’s flexibility to fold his body back onto his neck, standing up on his feet to lower himself into him; slowly, at first, but gradually began to pick up speed as they felt comfortable.

It didn’t take long for Sal to become a moaning mess and started to jack himself off as Larry pounded him into the mattress, listening to the slap of skin-on-skin. To anyone, the position would be uncomfortable as all the weight on the back of the neck would surely cause soreness afterward. But not for Sal.

“Fuck! Larry! _Hmnng,_ ” Sal cried, rubbing his thumb across the tip of his cock. “Oh, God, that feels so fucking good,”

“You like that, birdie? You’re so cute. All hard just for _me_ ,”

“Oh, f-faster. _Harder,_ ”

Larry sped up his thrusts, making Sal moan louder and his toes curl harder. Larry was absolutely head-over-heels for how Sal looked underneath him: his noises, the way he was touching himself, the way he bit his lip. It drove him nuts. He was all his.

Sal reached a hand up and yanked on Larry’s long, brown hair, earning a moan from the Spaniard. He smirked at the response, loving the tiny bit of control he had over him for just that moment. That’s when he got an idea.

“Let me get on top of you,” Sal said. They shuffled to change positions where Larry was now the one on his back. Sal stood on his feet over his body, knowing exactly what he was doing.

Ever so smoothly, Sal slid down into a split that straddled Larry’s waist and placed his hands on his abdomen for balance. He reached behind him and took Larry’s cock in his hand, inserting it into himself. He eased himself back onto his shaft and let out a long, pleasurable moan. Larry was absolutely in love with the way Sal looked on top of him; his tutu flounced all around him as he started to bounce on Larry’s cock. He placed his hands on Sal’s slender waist as he rode him up and down.

“ _Huhnnng…!_ ” Sal moaned. “Yeaaah, you like that, Larry, huh? Hmmm, _minchiaaa…_ ”

“ _Hostia puta_ …” Larry moved his hips upward into Sal’s bounces. “Feels good, _cariño._ Ah, _shit,_ ”

Sal was loving the power shift in between them. “You like it when I ride on your cock, yeah?”

“Mmm, _fuck,_ ” Larry cursed, his head falling back onto the pillow. “You’re gonna make me cum so hard,”

“Yeah? You wanna cum all over my face?” Sal chuckled. “Your dick is so big, _mmmf,_ ”

Sal’s legs were starting to shake from holding the position for an elongated period of time and the sensation of right before climax. He threw his head back and felt Larry thrust his hips harder into him, making him bounce harder and his tutu move even more. He let out a string of loud moans and Italian curses, moving a hand to jerk himself off.

“Oh, Larry…” Sal moaned. “Oh, Larry, I’m gonna cum… oh, _fuck! Huuuhhhmmm…!_ ” he let out one final curse as he spurted a long string of his seed all over Larry’s stomach, his thighs shaking as he came down from the orgasmic high. They both stopped to rest before Sal got on his knees and Larry stood on the bed, jerking his cock until his own orgasm.

“Open your mouth, birdie _,_ ” he commanded, watching as Sal obeyed and stuck out his tongue. He let out a grunt as he came all over Sal’s mouth, earning a moan from the smaller male. Sal took all of his seed and swallowed it all, picking up the excess with his finger and sucked on it, maintaining eye contact with Larry.

Larry fell to his knees and engaged in a kiss with Sal, falling backward onto the bed and bringing him with him. Both of their chests rose and fell with heavy breathing as they both tried to come down from their sex session. Sal rolled over onto his back and snuggled up next to Larry, letting out a giggle.

“What are you laughing at?” Larry asked, jokingly.

“Hmm, nothing,” Sal smiled. “I just love you — that’s it,”

Larry stroked Sal’s sweaty, blue hair. “Well, I love you, too, _bebé,_ ”

Sal yawned, closing his eyes. “I need a nap, heh,”

Larry craned his neck to look at Sal at his side. “You’re so cute,”

Sal let out one last smile. “I know,”

**Author's Note:**

> sal is a power bottom and if u dont think so then youre WRONG.  
> blue, i hope youre satisfied.  
> now GIVE ME MY MUSIC FESTIVAL SEX.  
> also im sorry this is subpar i struggle so much with writing smut h :((


End file.
